Banishing Gate
Banishing Gates are large doors in the Garlaige Citadel that require four people standing on pressure-plates or a Pouch of weighted stones to open. There are three Banishing Gates, each one deeper in the citadel than the last. Gate Locations First Gate Location: (I-9) on the first map. Switches: The four switches are immediately outside the door. Second Gate Location: (H-9) on the second map. Switches: In the rooms along the hall near the gate: *Two are to the east in the rooms farthest from the gate: **One in the north room **One in the south room *The other two are to the west in the far rooms **One in the north room **One in the south room Third Gate Location: (H-6) on the second map. Switches: In the rooms along the hall to the west of the gate: *Two are in the farthest rooms to the west **One in the north room **One in the south room *The other two are in the two rooms nearest the Gate (the easternmost rooms, but still west of the gate): **One in the north room **One in the south room Methods to Open Gates Key Item (Recommended) The gates can be opened simply by clicking them after you obtain a Pouch of weighted stones by clicking a ??? at (G-8) on the first map of the citadel. Go straight at the first intersection and enter the room on the before the hole. The ??? is on a rock near the door to the other room. Weighted Switches (The hard way) NOTE: While these other methods still work, there's no real reason to use them. The rest of this article is more for historical purposes than as a guide. One person needs to be standing on each of the four switches that are located near the gate. When a person stands on a switch, it sinks down a bit. Once everyone is on their switches, a message appears: "The first/second/third Banishing Gate begins to open." You have about 15 seconds to get through the open gate before it closes. As long as you start to run towards the door as soon as you see the 'open' message, you should have no problem making it through. It will say "The first/second/third Banishing Gate begins to close" when it's about to shut. Bypassing the Gates: The complicated way With the release of Wings of the Goddess expansion, players can bypass the banishing gates without gathering four people or using a key item. Gates 1 and 3 *Enter Garlaige Citadel (S) and make your way to the back exit that leads to the cliffside in Sauromugue Champaign (S) where the Cavernous Maw is located. *Use the maw to return to the present. *Reenter Garlaige Citadel through the entrance on the cliffside. You are now behind banishing gates one and three. Gate 2 *Speak to the Lycopodium in Garlaige Citadel (S) at (G-10) on map 2, outside the second gate. *After speaking to the Lycopodium in the past, return to to present-day Garlaige Citadel and trade an appropriate flower to the Sparkling Light at (G-10) on map 2 to be transported up a ledge and beyond gate #2. Category:Terminology